1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a head cradle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a head cradle apparatus that is adapted to safely position a person""s head and neck in a wash basin such as a sink, tub or the like.
2. Reference to Related Art
It is often necessary to wash an individual""s hair before it is cut or styled. In order to simplify this task, it is well known that modern wash basins (e.g., sinks) are provided with contoured front walls that support the individual""s neck while one is having his or her hair washed. Typically, the individual""s head is positioned in the wash basin by placing the individual into a chair that is then reclined toward the wash basin. Unfortunately, techniques for lowering and raising the individual into and out of a wash basin are often haphazard and under certain conditions may present a serious risk of injury. Indeed, incorrectly lowering or positioning an individual into a wash basin can result in cerebral vascular accidents (xe2x80x9cCVAsxe2x80x9d) and cervical disk injuries.
The prior art discloses a variety of devices that have use in supporting a person""s head and neck once it is placed in the basin. Clearly absent from this art is any teaching of an apparatus that assists in the placement of the individual""s head and neck in the basin and provides support during the washing process.
The present invention is directed to a cradle that assists the individual in lowering and raising his or her head and neck into and out of a wash basin. Preferably, the present invention includes a contoured brace that is adapted to be supported against the user""s neck. The brace has a first end that is positioned adjacent the head of a user and a second end that is disposed toward a user""s shoulder area. A hinge is provided so as to allow pivoting motion of the brace relative to the wash basin between a first, upright position in which the first end of the brace is vertically above the second end, and a second position in which the first and second ends of the brace are generally horizontally aligned over the basin. The hinge preferably has a first leaf that is connected to the second end of the brace and a second leaf connected to the wash basin. Preferably, the brace is biased toward the upright position so that a user may bring his or her neck against the brace while it is in the upright position and the brace will support the neck as the user""s head is moved or lowering into a washing position relative to the basin. Once the user has finished having his or her hair washed, the brace assists the user with the controlled raising of his or her head and neck out of the wash basin.
The preferred means of biasing the brace toward the upright position is through the use of a spring hinge. Additionally, a pad may be positioned on the brace in order to provide an additional level of comfort to the user.